Fragile journey
by BHP
Summary: Magnum seemed shattered when Hannah died in his arms, but then he seemed back to his normal self by the time he spoke to Detective Katsumoto at the airport back in Hawaii – how did that happen? This is set in the 2018 reboot, between the last two scenes of episode 20 in season 1.


Author's note: All the usual disclaimers apply – I don't own the show or the characters, only the words on this page. As always, I'd love to hear what you think.

This is set in the 2018 reboot, in episode 20 of season 1 – between Hannah's death in Myanmar and Katsumoto meeting the plane on the group's arrival back in Hawaii.

**Fragile journey  
****by BHP**

There was no sound.

That should have been odd. He knew that, rationally. There'd been a firefight, after all. But for some reason, he didn't find it odd, and couldn't bring himself to care about why he didn't think it was odd.

All Magnum could see was Hannah's face, her eyes closed for the last time. All he could feel was the weight of her body in his arms, a dead weight.

He didn't feel the stones digging into his legs as he kneeled in the dirt road. He didn't hear the movement around him as Captain Greene and his team made their appearance. He didn't register the arrival of the MI6 team that Higgins had called in.

He knew that he should check on Rick, TC and Higgins. On whether any of them had been injured in the crossfire. On whether they needed his help with anything.

He should move. He knew that.

But somehow, for some reason, movement eluded him. He felt frozen, unable to think or act.

Gradually, though, sounds started to penetrate the fog in his brain. He heard a rumble of voices, the metallic sound of weapons being dropped on the floor of trucks. People being handcuffed and herded towards military transports.

Then a gentle voice behind him.

"Thomas? You with me, brother?" Rick's question was quiet, slightly wary. Magnum could understand that, he guessed. They all knew better than to take each other by surprise.

"Rick."

Rick crouched next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. TC's shadow fell across both of them, shielding them from the curious stares of Captain Greene's team and the MI6 group.

"You okay to move?" TC's voice matched Rick's in volume, concern just as clear.

"Yeah, I'm … okay." Magnum couldn't bring himself to say that he was fine, knowing that both his friends would call him on the lie.

Light footsteps approached, causing Rick and TC to move closer. Then both men relaxed and Magnum knew that the new arrival had to be Higgins. Rick and TC could be very protective of him, as he was of them, but none of them needed protection from trusted friends.

"Magnum, we need to move out." Higgins kept to the facts, which Magnum appreciated. "We can't afford to linger here any longer than necessary."

"I know." Magnum nodded, swiping a hand across his eyes. He wasn't ashamed to let his 'ohana see his tears, but it wasn't something the rest of the people on this bridge needed to see.

"Let us help." Higgins might have said the words, but Rick and TC were the ones who eased Hannah out of Magnum's arms and turned to carry her body back to the vehicle that they'd all arrived in.

Higgins held out one hand, and Magnum found himself taking the offer before he'd even thought about it. He took a moment to dust off the knees of his trousers, deliberately keeping his back to the rest of the people still loitering on the bridge.

Finally unable to delay any longer, he straightened his shoulders, wiped a hand across his eyes one more time, and turned to face the future.

Captain Greene was about to lead his team away from the bridge, but took a moment to stop and stare at Magnum, before snapping off a quick salute. Magnum hesitated a second, then returned the movement, seeing Greene nod once before heading out.

Moments later, he and Higgins were back at their vehicle, where Rick and TC stood waiting. Hannah's father was already settled in the back, one hand resting on his daughter's shoulder, quiet tears running down his face.

"Greene must be getting soft in his old age." Rick nodded his head towards the departing team.

"Must be." Magnum forced the words out, his voice strained. He was aiming for humour and felt sure he was missing the mark by a mile.

"A salute's better than threatening a court martial, I suppose." TC added.

"Or maybe he's just man enough to admit the obvious." Higgins chipped in. "You've all done him a huge favour, which has cost you quite dearly. Then and now."

She looked at Rick and TC, then let her gaze linger on Magnum until he met her eyes, adding a last, very definite, comment.

"It's the least he could do."

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

An hour later, Higgins finally let her guard down. As Robin Masters's plane gained altitude after leaving the airport in Myanmar, she knew that there was no chance that some branch of the local authorities would be able to stop them from going home.

Getting Hannah's father out of the country had been a major concern, as the man had no valid documents. But now that they were airborne, that was no longer an issue. She looked towards the rear of the cabin, and saw that he had fallen asleep. The bottles of water and food she'd offered him were still on the seat next to him. He'd drunk some water from one of the bottles, but left everything else untouched.

At least he'd made use of the pillow and blanket. She wouldn't be at all surprised if he slept the length of the trip home, felled by a combination of exhaustion, relief at being free, and grief at losing his daughter. Perhaps sleep was the best thing for him at the moment.

She waited until the plane levelled off before unlatching her seatbelt. Rick, TC and Magnum were settled in next to each other, with Magnum ensconced between his friends. At the moment, the detective was sitting with his eyes closed, so she glanced at Rick and found him watching her in turn. She tipped her head towards Magnum in a silent question.

Rick glanced at TC, then looked back at Higgins, raising one eyebrow and offering a tiny shrug. TC simply shook his head. Unfortunately, that was exactly what she had been thinking, too, so it was no comfort to know that the two people who knew Magnum best were just as concerned as she felt.

But at the moment, she had no idea what to do about it. She knew what it felt like to lose the person you loved, the person you wanted to marry. But in her case, that person had wanted the same things, and had felt the same way about her. Hannah hadn't shared Magnum's feelings; or, if she had, she'd certainly managed to hide it very well.

Higgins considered that for a moment. She'd let her opinion of Hannah be guided by the information she'd learned when the woman had tried to steal the salvaged gold from the police truck transporting it to the evidence warehouse. Not to mention the fact that Hannah had actually shot Magnum. Her opinion of the woman had, quite obviously, been fairly low. And nothing she'd learned in the last two days had changed that opinion in the slightest, except to possibly lower Hannah even further in her estimation.

So, no. On balance, she didn't believe that Hannah had shared Magnum's feelings.

She was sorry that Hannah was dead. Any loss of life was a tragedy, especially for the family and friends left behind. Higgins looked at Hannah's father for a moment, and saw simply a man made old before his time by the loss of the one person in the world he had loved unconditionally. She was sorry for his pain, but right now, she was more concerned with Magnum's pain.

She could be honest with herself and admit that she had not one ounce of compassion in her soul for Hannah. But she did care about Magnum, and for that reason alone she wished that Hannah had survived the meeting. Magnum had needed the opportunity to have another talk with the woman he had once loved. He had needed more than the brief answers she had provided when bleeding all over the couch at the estate. Magnum needed to understand what had been going on in her head, and whether she had ever loved him as deeply as he had loved her.

He had needed more honesty from her. Along with some clear and detailed answers.

And on that note, she would have liked a half hour alone with Hannah herself. There were things she felt the other woman needed to know, things that she would have liked Hannah to spend her years in jail contemplating. Things like Magnum's over-developed sense of guilt about what had happened in Afghanistan, his habit of putting everyone else's needs ahead of his own.

Mostly, she wanted the woman to reflect on Magnum's lack of concern for his own health and well-being, which Higgins was sure was tied to how easily Hannah had left him to suffer and die. After all, if he had planned to marry her and she didn't even care if he lived or died – well, why should he care about himself?

But right now, she had concerns other than Hannah and the mess she'd left behind.

She rose and walked towards the cockpit, knocking on the door before sliding it open and stepping through.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

Rick watched Higgins enter the cockpit before sharing a look with TC. They both glanced at Magnum, expecting to see his eyes closed, only to find him watching them in turn.

"I'm fine, guys." The words were quiet and pained.

"You know we don't believe you, right?" Rick's reply was equally quiet, echoed by TC's nod.

"We don't expect you to be fine." TC added. "We wouldn't be, either."

"I'm not sure when any of us will be fine, actually." Rick admitted. "There's still too much anger for me to think straight."

"Yeah." TC agreed. "Although Hannah taking a bullet for you has made me a little more okay than I would be if things had gone the other way."

"True. Saving you is the one plus point for her today." Rick knew he sounded bitter, but some things hurt too badly to hide them. "Just a pity she couldn't have done that back when it really counted."

"I'm sorry for that. Truly sorry. For everything that happened to you both." Magnum sounded so lost for a moment that Rick's heart just ached for his friend.

"It's not your fault." Rick and TC smiled slightly when they realised that they'd spoken together.

"We've been through this before, brother." TC was stern. "And we'll keep saying it until you hear us."

"You didn't do anything to us." Rick was suddenly drowning in memories that he had no hope of controlling. A kaleidoscope of blood and darkness, screams and whimpers, bleeding friends and chilling, sadistic laughter. He latched onto Magnum's arm, his fingers tight, and waited out the rush of images and feelings.

"In fact, it's the exact opposite. You took whatever they dished out, just so we didn't have to. You suffered for us."

"It was the least I could do."

"Stop that." TC's tone turned angry. "You didn't have to do anything. You could have let us take our share of what they did. But you didn't – because that's not who you are."

"She didn't get that. She never understood." Rick was over the worst rush of memories now, his fingers relaxing on Magnum's arm. "And now she never will."

The three men sat quietly, contemplating that truth. Magnum's fingers twitched restlessly, brushing ceaselessly on his trousers. TC reached out and gently laid a hand over Magnum's fingers, stilling them.

Rick watched for a moment, until a movement caught his eye. He turned his head slightly to see Higgins returning from the cockpit, looking faintly satisfied with herself as she headed towards their seats.

"Maybe it's not what you're supposed to say," TC muttered, "but I can't find it in me to really feel too sorry for her."

"Perhaps not," Higgins chimed in softly, "but then again, one has to be honest with oneself at some point. Regardless of the dictates of society. And I find that I share your feelings completely, TC."

Rick snorted a quiet laugh.

"Only you, Higgy." Rick noted her raised eyebrow and laughed again. "You can say something like that, and make it sound completely reasonable."

"Well, what's unreasonable about the truth?" The faint spark of mischief in Juliet's eyes told Rick that she knew exactly what she was doing. He could only hope that her words made an impact on Magnum.

Rick looked towards the cockpit door, then back to Higgins.

"Anything we should know?"

"No." Higgins shook her head. "I was just checking in with the pilot about the trip home. We'll need one refuelling stop, as we did coming here. But barring anything unforeseen, we should be back in Hawaii in about thirteen hours."

"And?" TC questioned, knowing there was more.

"And I called Robin. Let him know what happened and …" Juliet's words trailed off.

Magnum looked up then, met her eyes with a gaze that seemed just a little less glazed than it had been on the ground.

"I'm okay, Higgins."

"Far be it for me to argue with you, but in this case, allow me to be clear." Higgins spoke slowly, each word distinct. "You are not okay, Thomas. And no-one expects you to be."

"Least of all us, bud." Rick added on, tightening his fingers on Magnum's arm for a second.

"Robin said to tell you that if you need anything, you have only to call." Higgins relayed. "And he reiterated what he told me when you moved into the guest house. As if I needed reminding."

Rick looked puzzled when Magnum managed a tiny smile and nod, before closing his eyes again. Rick lifted an eyebrow to Higgins in a silent question, and she mouthed silently 'handle with care."

"And, of course, you don't need reminding. You never do." Magnum actually managed a chuckle as he answered Higgins. "You have a memory like a bear trap – any fact or detail that stumbles in, never manages to get out again."

"Of course. I'm surprised you'd ever doubt that fact." Higgins couldn't help the chuckle that followed. "How else do you think I always know exactly how much money you still owe me?"

Magnum's eyes popped open at that, ready to start an argument over the issue. Rick relaxed a little at the sudden spark of interest, noting that TC had caught it as well. They shared a grin, which turned into quiet laughter when Magnum realised that Higgins had just been teasing. The smile lingered as he shifted in the seat, then settled back into the soft upholstery again.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Thomas?" Rick knew he was being a mother-hen, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. To him, Magnum looked exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Who died and made you my mother?" The sharp retort stung and Rick was speechless for a moment.

"Hannah." TC's quiet answer cut off any reply Rick could have come up with, and Rick sent him a grateful look.

"I'm sorry, Rick." The apology was nearly instant. "I shouldn't have said that. I … I'm just …"

"You're still on edge, just like all of us." TC's forgiveness was plain.

"It's okay, Thomas." Rick smiled then, also forgiving without hesitation.

"But it is a good idea." Higgins spoke carefully. "The CIA will no doubt be waiting when we land. Not to mention Detective Katsumoto. And they will all have a great many questions, to which they would like somewhat more than one-word answers."

Magnum groaned then, dropping his head into his hands. Rick and TC both laughed, especially when Higgins simply shook her head in despair.

"I'd almost managed to forget about all of them."

"No such luck, bud. So why not take my advice and get some sleep now. While you can." Rick kept his tone reasonable, thankful that TC and Higgins both nodded along with him.

"Yeah, okay." Magnum sighed heavily. "I guess you do have a point. And there's nothing else we can do now, anyway."

"That's the spirit." Higgins stepped away from the three men and headed to one of the cupboards set into the opposite bulkhead. Moments later, she was back with blankets and pillows for each of them.

Rick took his with a nod of thanks and moved to another seat where he could stretch out more. TC did the same, while Higgins settled herself into a seat that had an unobstructed view of the cockpit door and all three of the men as well. Who she thought she was standing watch against, Rick had no idea. But the idea that she thought them all worth the effort was warming and comforting.

Rick lay back and closed his eyes, cracking his eyelids open just enough to watch as Magnum settled himself more deeply into his seat, tucking the pillow behind his neck and pulling the blanket up over himself. Magnum's fingers brushed gently over the fabric, a slow repetitive motion that Rick knew was instinctive and unconscious.

He kept watching until he saw the tension fade from Magnum's face, before looking over at TC. He smiled when he noted that TC was also watching Magnum, then nodded when TC flicked his fingers towards Magnum's hands. The restless movements there had stilled as well, and Rick knew then that Magnum would sleep for a few hours at least.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

TC could see Rick running through the same mental calculations he was making, and probably reaching the same conclusions. Although he had to admit that figuring an aerial path through enemy fire, in the dark, was probably easier than trying to figure out the internal workings of one Thomas Magnum's brain. Adding in one massive dose of guilt only made the whole job harder. Whatever else Hannah might have brought into Magnum's life paled completely in comparison to the never-ending guilt that his friend just couldn't seem to find the strength to cast off.

He shifted slightly in his seat, stretching his legs out in front of him and rolling his head from side to side, listening to the quiet pops in his neck as he did so. Too much tension, for far too long. He looked over to the far side of the cabin, finding Higgins staring back at him, her gaze frankly appraising.

After a moment, she nodded and TC somehow felt that he'd just passed some sort of test he hadn't been aware of taking. Then she looked away from him, and he saw her giving Rick the same considering stare, followed by another nod.

"What gives, Higgy?" TC kept his voice barely above a whisper, intent on letting Magnum sleep for as long as possible.

"I don't follow." TC was amused at how she managed to sound completely clueless about what he was asking, even though he knew it was just an act.

"You've just given us both a very weird look and a nod. What gives?"

"She's just making sure we're okay." Rick's voice was equally quiet, and TC saw how he made sure that Magnum was still sleeping. "Aren't you, Higgy?"

A faint flush rose on the woman's cheeks and TC couldn't help but smile. He'd told Magnum before that Higgins was just as human as anyone else, as long as she allowed it. And for some reason, admitting that was something that embarrassed her.

"We're okay. Really."

"Well, you can't blame me for checking." Higgins shot back. "It's been a very trying day or two."

"And we're all here, safe and sound." TC reassured her. Then he took a long look at her as well, feeling the need to return the favour. If the scrutiny upset her, well, she'd just have to get used to the fact that he worried about his family too.

Higgins met his gaze, waiting him out, then smiling ruefully when he nodded once. He wondered how it felt for her, being on the receiving end of someone else's concern for a change.

"Safe and sound. Do you really think so?" Higgins murmured, eyes fastened on Magnum's still form.

"Mostly." Rick replied, sighing. "It's not going to be easy, dealing with the fallout from all of this."

"Nope." TC nodded. "But, at least he's alive to work it out. And he doesn't have to do it alone."

Rick huffed out a quiet laugh, surprised to hear a quiet chuckle from Higgins as well. He saw her shaking her head, just before she spoke.

"We know that. Does he?"

"You know our boy so well." TC knew he sounded amused, because Higgins had laid the problem out in one short question. But really, he was more worried than amused, or anything else, at the moment.

"Forgiveness rather than permission." Rick's comment was so quiet that TC nearly missed it.

"Come again, brother?" TC's question. Rick repeated himself and TC nodded in agreement.

"We don't ask what we can do to help. We just do it." TC smiled at the idea.

"Exactly." Juliet's comment was careful and slightly hesitant. For a second, TC wondered when Higgins would realise that she was as much a part of their family as any of them, with just as much say in things as him, Rick or Magnum.

"But what can we do?" Rick's question highlighted the problem

"Well …" Higgins left the word hanging. TC motioned to Higgins to go on, wondering what she had in mind. He saw Rick shift further away from Magnum, closer to him and Higgins, in an attempt to leave the sleeping man in peace.

"Well, I can email Katsumoto from here." Higgins flicked a hand to indicate the cabin surrounding them. "I can lay out the timeline for him, give him enough details that Magnum won't have to make a statement the moment we land. At least not to HPD."

"Hannah?" TC had to ask.

"Katsumoto can surely organise something?" Rick sounded a little uncertain, but hopeful.

"I will tell him that she's dead." Higgins nodded. "I know that he will not be best pleased at how things have – developed – but under the circumstances, perhaps he could be prevailed on to make arrangements. But that request, I think, would be best left until after we land. I believe … hope … that the good detective cares enough about Magnum that he will make that offer himself. But if not, we will be much harder to refuse in person."

"That's good, 'cause I don't think her dad's up to doing anything." TC looked back to the rear of the cabin, where the older man still slept. "Even if he can get away from the CIA."

"Yeah, I think they're going to sit on him for a while." Rick chimed in, shuddering slightly. "After everything we've been through, you'd think our own guys wouldn't worry me. But I really don't like it when the CIA get involved in anything."

"You got that right." TC nodded, very definitely, his tone bitter. "We trusted them once before, and that ended so well for all of us."

"Yes, well, I do still have some influence in certain circles." Higgins shrugged one shoulder slightly. "And I am not averse to calling in any favours I am owed."

"Really?" TC almost laughed at the open avarice and interest in Rick's question.

"No, I will not tell you who I know, or what they owe me." Higgins laughed quietly. "But I can stick with Magnum once we land, and make sure that the CIA keep their behaviour within civilised bounds."

"Civilised?" TC was stunned. "The CIA?"

"Oh, it can be done." Higgins assured him. "It's not something I would do for just anyone, but in this case …"

She trailed off, cheeks pink again, and TC realised then how much she cared about this little family they were building together.

"We stick together." Rick said what they were all thinking.

"Precisely."

"And when he objects?" TC wondered.

"We just go ahead and stick by him anyway." Rick was firm.

TC nodded then, suddenly feeling better about everything than he had since the moment he'd found out that Hannah was back in Hawaii. He felt, for the first time in longer than he truly cared to think about, that there was a possibility of putting the past behind them all.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

Higgins spent the next two hours watching over the three men. Shortly after their conversation, Rick and TC had given up the fight and joined Magnum in sleep. She'd simply sat and looked at the three of them for a while, amazed at the tight bond between them all.

And she marvelled at the fact that they seemed to be willing to let her inside that tight circle. She hadn't realised just how high and solid the walls around them all were, how uniform the façade they showed to outsiders, until she'd suddenly found herself on the inside of those walls.

The view had been very different from there, indeed. They'd all allowed her to see their disagreements over how to deal with Hannah. When that dratted woman had first returned, she'd practically had to pry any information out of Magnum with the proverbial crowbar. This time, they'd just included her in the discussions, the arguments, the planning – and it had felt really good to be a part of something special again.

Rick shifted in his sleep and Higgins looked over. He seemed so peaceful now, so calm, and yet she knew that he was anything but calm. Even now, even asleep. Rick hadn't wanted to get involved in anything to do with Hannah and yet, here he was, almost halfway around the world because of her. Or perhaps better said, because of her effect on Magnum.

TC had said much the same thing to Magnum back in Hawaii, and she found herself agreeing that their private detective certainly needed someone to watch his back. Not that he couldn't be careful; rather, he couldn't be bothered to be careful unless it affected someone other than himself.

Well, she had always liked a challenge. Breaking Magnum of that particular habit was certainly going to be that. She let the smile grow on her face at the thought, and then turned to the laptop she'd brought along with her.

She took her time with the email, making sure that Katsumoto would have enough information to be able to complete the necessary paperwork for the HPD records, but still holding back anything that she knew the CIA would prefer to keep confidential.

When there was nothing left to tweak in the wording, she sent the email to Katsumoto, flipped the screen down on the laptop and tucked it down the side of her seat. Then she arranged her pillow comfortably, pulled up her blanket and let herself drift off.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

It was quiet.

Not the quiet of an underground cave, or a military base at night, or even a beach in Hawaii, but rather the quiet of what sounded almost like white noise. Magnum kept his eyes closed and let himself evaluate his environment. The white noise was actually the droning whine of jet engines, making it clear that they were all still on Robin's plane. The quiet breathing all around him suggested that his friends were asleep, so he slowly opened his eyes.

Rick and TC were stretched across seats to either side of him. TC, as usual, looked as though he hadn't moved since settling into the seat. Magnum had often wondered if that was how TC had always slept, or if it was a defence mechanism he'd learned in Afghanistan. Don't move, and maybe they won't see you.

Rick, on the other hand, had managed to shift enough that his one hand was dangling over the arm of his chair, almost touching the carpet. His blanket had slid down and now lay hooked over one knee with a corner trailing on the floor. Nothing could keep that energetic personality still, not even sleep.

Magnum smiled, then looked towards the rear of the cabin and saw Hannah's father. The older man was sleeping, lines of exhaustion deep in his face.

And Hannah was dead.

That hadn't been his first thought, Magnum realised. Which had to mean something. He knew that he still loved her. He probably always would. But maybe, just maybe, he was no longer in love with her. And that might make all the difference.

A quiet rustle of material drew his attention back to his friends, but to the far side of the cabin from where he sat. Higgins was watching him, gaze careful and considering. As he looked at her, she offered a tiny smile and a tilt of the head. He'd known her long enough by now to realise that was a question, and one that he could answer.

He eased himself out from under his blanket, unlatched his seatbelt and slowly got to his feet. After waiting a moment to be sure he hadn't disturbed Rick and TC, he crossed the cabin and lowered himself into the seat next to Higgins.

"You okay, Higgins?"

"I am." Those cautious eyes stayed fixed on him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm …"

"If you say you're fine, I may just injure you myself."

That comment surprised a sudden snort of laughter from Magnum and he shook his head.

"Okay, so I won't say I'm fine. But I am okay, Higgins." He smiled. "And I will make it back to fine, I swear."

"I can accept that."

Magnum could see the hesitation, and wondered what could be so unnerving that Higgins wasn't prepared to just come out and speak her mind. As he watched, patiently, she took a breath and turned to face him more fully.

"I can't say that I know completely how you feel. Not really. But you know about Richard."

Magnum nodded.

"I know our situations differ somewhat, but I loved him. You loved Hannah. How those two relationships ended, isn't as important as the fact that they did."

"Higgins, you don't have to say anything. You don't have to talk about this." Magnum knew how deeply she still felt her loss, and the last thing he wanted was to cause her more pain.

"I know that, Magnum." There was a hint of a bite in her tone, and he grinned at the sudden return to what passed as normal for them. "When have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to do?"

"When you put it like that…"

"Quite." The sharp tone and the warm smile were at odds. Typical for Higgins, and Magnum realised that he rather enjoyed being on the receiving end of a standard Higgins put-down. It made things seem almost normal again.

"I wasn't there when Richard died. And for a long time, I wondered if that would have made any difference in how I handled things. If being there would have made it any easier to accept."

"I'm glad you weren't there." Magnum cut her off, suddenly chilled at the thought. "If you had been, Ian Pryce would have killed you too."

"You know, I hadn't actually even considered that." Higgins mused quietly.

"I have. And let me tell you, I don't think I want to live in that world." Magnum was vehement on that point. Higgins gave him a searching look, then glanced away.

"But back to my original point. I never knew whether there was something Richard said when he died, whether there was something he wanted me to know." Higgins shrugged then. "And I suppose, what I really wanted to say, is that – I hope that being there today will help you lay this whole thing to rest. In some fashion, if that's even possible."

Magnum considered that for a moment, thinking of what he'd said to Higgins back in Hawaii about wanting to know the truth. Wanting to know whether Hannah had ever loved him, ever really cared about what happened to him. Wanting to know if she'd ever felt even a moment's shame or remorse for what she'd done to his friends, what she'd done to him. In some small way, maybe Higgins was right that today had answered some of those questions.

"Maybe." Magnum struggled to find the words for a moment, then offered, "I can almost understand why she did what she did."

"You can?" Disbelief filled the question.

"Yeah. I would have done almost anything for more time with my mom. So how can I fault her for wanting more time with her father?"

"I can grant you that." Higgins agreed. "But the key word there is 'almost'. You say you would have done almost anything, but there's no world in which you would have done precisely as she did."

"You sound very sure of yourself." Magnum was stunned at the intensity of Juliet's answer.

"That would be because I am sure. I know you." The words were definite, stated as a fact not to be debated. Magnum found himself humbled by the strength of her belief in him.

"She said she was sorry." He knew he could trust Higgins with what had happened on the road, just as he could trust Rick and TC; nothing he told her would ever make it out of this cabin on Robin's plane, unless he told her that it could.

"When was that?"

"At the end. There on the road." Magnum saw Hannah's face again, heard the quiet words, felt her weight in his arms. But it was Juliet's hand on his arm that pulled him back to the present.

"And you believed her?" The question was hopeful.

"I've thought I was going to die a couple of times in my life, Juliet. And I know that when you're at that point, there's no reason left to lie."

Higgins sat quiet for a few moments, her expression considering and thoughtful. Then she nodded once and tipped her head to the side, gaze fastened back on Magnum's face.

"In that case, can you forgive her?"

"For what she did to me … I guess, yeah, I can try. I think I have to. It'll just eat me alive if I don't." Magnum turned his thoughts to Rick and TC for a moment, and flicked his fingers to indicate the other side of the cabin. "For what she did to them, I don't know. That's a much harder thing to do."

"For us, too." Rick spoke quietly from across the space.

Magnum jerked in shock, head whipping around to see Rick and TC wide awake. A rueful grin spread over his face in response to his own reaction.

"Orville. What have I told you about scaring people like that?" TC's playful question cut through the tension, raising laughs from everyone.

"I don't know." Rick answered with a grin. "What have you told me?"

TC simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Magnum narrowed his eyes and stared hard at both his friends.

"How long have you two been awake?"

"Long enough." Rick answered, one hand flicking the issue away.

"Higgy's right. There's no world." TC's comment was quiet, all joking set aside now.

"That long, huh?" Magnum simply shook his head.

"We can learn to let it go, Thomas." Rick was serious now, sharing a silent conversation with TC before going on. "I don't know how easy it'll be, or whether we'll ever get there. But we'll try. For your sake, and our own."

Magnum felt the tears threaten then, and blinked hard to control them. He could see them all watching him, and he managed to force a smile.

"I don't suppose any of us could ask for more than that." Higgins stared hard at each of them for a moment, then shifted decisively and checked her phone. "Now, we should be landing in about an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

"That soon?" TC and Rick asked together.

"We slept that long?" Magnum was just as stunned as his friends.

"Indeed." Higgins nodded, then rose gracefully to her feet. "So, let's move along to other matters now. Who is going to raid Robin's galley with me?"

Magnum laughed outright when Rick shot off his chair and followed Higgins towards the galley, leaving TC and Magnum to bring up the rear moments later.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

The plane started its descent, and Higgins shifted to look out the cabin window. No matter how many times she watched the approach to the runway, she was still fascinated by the whole process. She felt the heavy vibration of the undercarriage lowering and locking into position, then listened to the whine of the flaps extending from the wings. She tipped her head to the side, resting it against the edge of the window and allowing herself to indulge her fascination for a few minutes.

Low-lying cloud covered the window and she sighed. She obviously wasn't going to be able to watch the final approach and the line-up with the runway, so she turned away to check on her friends.

Magnum had settled back into his original seat, with Rick and TC flanking him again. She couldn't help worrying about them all, but right now, she had to admit that Magnum was looking better than when they'd left Myanmar; the most like himself than he'd been since Hannah's reappearance.

She knew the rebound wouldn't last. There were going to be many dark days in the next few months. She'd let everyone believe that she was coping after Richard had been murdered, but she'd been much closer to breaking than even she had been willing to accept. Or admit.

Magnum would behave much as she had. He was at least as stubborn as she was, possibly even more so. But at least she knew what signs to watch for, and she would make sure that he had the unwavering support she had needed so desperately, and been denied.

The clouds cleared moments before the plane touched down, sunshine bursting in through the windows and laying bright patterns across the carpet.

Higgins looked across the cabin and met Rick's gaze. She wasn't surprised to see him watching her in the same way that she'd been watching the three of them. He shared one silent, meaningful look with TC and then tipped his head towards her in an acknowledgement.

They would all watch Magnum's back. They would stick by him, as long and as near as he needed them; even if he was going to refuse to admit that he needed them to be there. She smiled then, just as the wheels touched down.

The view outside the window changed slowly as the pilot taxied the plane to the private hangar at the far end of the airport's second runway, airport buildings being replaced by open space and then the yawning door of the hangar..

"We've got a welcoming committee." Her quiet announcement surprised none of them.

"How many?" Magnum managed to ask the question before either Rick or TC could speak.

"I see Katsumoto's car, what looks like two HPD cruisers and at least two other cars which I can only assume are CIA."

"Let me guess," Rick said, "they're black, with darkened windows, surrounded by serious looking guys in dark suits?"

TC snorted a laugh. "You make them sound like villains in a really bad movie."

"And they're not?" Rick asked, innocence personified.

"You may have a point." Magnum joined in, laughing as well.

Then the plane slowed to a halt in the hangar, and the mood in the cabin turned more serious.

Higgins unlatched her seatbelt and rose to her feet, followed by the three men. She headed towards the door, glancing out the window to see Katsumoto already heading in their direction.

She saw the moment when Magnum spotted the detective and watched his reflection in the nearest window, seeing how he pulled his defences up. Moments later, anyone who was just meeting him for the first time would have had no clue to what he'd experienced in the last few days. She found herself impressed at the feat, knowing from her own undercover work just how difficult it was.

Rick and TC moved a little closer and peered out the window as well. Twin sighs were the only sign of their opinion on the number of people outside the plane.

"Come on, Magnum. Let's get this over with." She laid a gentle hand on Magnum's arm.

"It'll never be over. Not really. Will it?" She knew that he wasn't just talking about the CIA, but about what had happened in Mong Ton.

"It will. Eventually. It just takes time." She looked at all of them, then, letting the truth show in her eyes. "Trust me on that, Thomas."

"Trust you." Magnum paused for a second and turned to meet her gaze, as serious as she had ever seen him.

"Always, Juliet."

Rick and TC nodded as well, and she returned the movement in a silent promise between the three of them. They would make sure that Magnum got the time he needed. She would stick by him right now, do her best to offer the support he needed and the backup required to make the CIA act in a somewhat law-abiding fashion.

She knew that Rick and TC would do their best to keep Magnum occupied, and she could always have Zeus and Apollo visit the guest house on a more regular basis. Exercise was an accepted treatment for depression, and the lads were the best personal trainers Magnum would ever need. That thought made her smile.

Magnum smiled then, looking for a moment like his usual carefree persona. He hesitated for a second at the door, as if there was something he wanted to say, but then he started down the stairs. Moments later, they stood together as Detective Katsumoto headed towards them.

He did not look like a happy man, Higgins thought. That was hardly unexpected. But just before he got close enough to speak to them, she caught a glimpse of something suspiciously like compassion and understanding in those dark, inscrutable eyes. He hid it quickly, but Higgins felt one sharp edge of tension ease slightly at the realisation that Magnum still had an ally of some sort at the HPD.

No matter what happened next, though, she was sure of one thing. She had friends now in Hawaii, and she would do whatever it took to protect them.

Ten minutes later, as Katsumoto stalked back to his car, she knew that Magnum had indeed wanted to say something more before they'd left the plane. And now that he'd had the opportunity, she knew that she had more than just friends in Hawaii. She had a family; mismatched, slightly dysfunctional, and with any number of issues to add to her own, but still – they were hers. Her own little 'ohana.

**FIN**


End file.
